The crossworld Journey of Matt Kries
by Akuma-beast-16
Summary: Matthew Kries has caught the attention of a witch and is sent to different worlds. He must now adapt and fight if he wants to survive finding new allies along the way.Currently in the world of 'One Piece'
1. The witch's spell

A/N:I have been thinking of this idea nonstop and so I finally got off my lazy ass and decided to write it down please give reviews whether good or bad.

"Don't you talk to me that way!" a shrill voice cut through the air in the normally peaceful neighborhood "Why are you always on my damn case!" answered a more masculine voice.

Matt Kreis felt the urge to break something or someone. Once again he was getting his ass chewed out by his mom and in a few hours when his dad got home he would feel the decan's wrath as he quote "knock the holy hell out of him".He wasn't abusive,but him and his dad had gotten in a few fist fights over the years he would always lose of course.

Right now he was in a argument with his mom as to why he had to go to church when they all knew he wasn't a believer, but a simple question turned into a big argument. Matt felt he deserved to choose his own faith if any, his mother though was convinced it was Satan twisting his thoughts he told her to"Fuck off" and now were back to the beginning.

"You turned out just like your brother!"

"don't bring him into this!"

"what happened to the little child who used to say he loved me every day!"

"Gone mom gone im fifteen now not a little kid!"

"Yes and now im stuck with you an ungrateful brat!"

"Screw you im leaving!"

Matt slammed the door hard and left to find something that would help him calm down. He walked for a couple blocks noticed a slightly raged sign hanging in front of an old building.'_Fortune Teller'_ He stared at it for a while and he could have swore there was some sort of weird force trying to pull him in.

"My parents would kill me if they knew what I was about" a thin smile formed on his lips all the more reason to. He allowed himself to be drawn to the building unaware of the dangers he would have to face before he would ever get to go home again.

"Hello anybody home ?" Matt walked through the door way and into a musty smelling room a surprisingly beautiful women sat at a table starring into a crystal ball."Excuse me uh miss are you the gyspsy that tells fortunes" The women stood up her long black hair framing her face."I am no gypsy I am a witch so what do you want young Matthew Kreis." The witch sounded impatient and Matt was thinking of something when an idea popped into his head ."Wow how did you know my name?" He was curious of her mighty magic powers."You are still wearing your school ID card" she said pointing a Matt's chest with a long black finger nail were his high school ID card stood out in plain view.

"Oh so you can't actually do that hocus pocus stuff."Matt felt like an idiot actually believing in witches and such."you doubt me?" Matt could tell she was getting angry, but the fight from earlier was affecting his thoughts and little voice at the back of his head was screaming"Don't piss her off!" unfortunately this voice would go unheard.

"Yeah you're probably just some lazy women that cheats people out of there money just like you were about to do to me" If the she wasn't angry before she was now 'how dare this foolish brat accuse me of being a common crook.... he will pay.' Matt had unfortunately just angered the only modern witch fail anger management."So you believe me a fake do you well then I will just have to show you how wrong you are" she tossed a handful of black powder in his face and the last thing he remembered was the terrifying cackle of the witch that had torn him from his normal life and into one of many dangers.

A/N:I have already decided that the first world will be One Piece since I want to start off in a lighter tone. and Bleach will come near the end since you need special powers to fight there and I don't want him to have those yet. I plan on sending him to my favorite books,animes, and video games

I may take request depending on what it is. ALL pairings will be straight. I type slow so you may end up waiting a while for updates. And as always don't forget to review even just a few words of advice.

Here is a list of worlds I know for sure I will send him to:

One Piece (anime)

(anime)

Bleach (anime)

Valkria chronicles(video game)

Samurai warriors(video game)

If you have any more ideas please tell me.


	2. Where am I?

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

Matt awoke to the sound of waves crashing on against the beach the sun shone brightly threatening to blind him. A thought immediately came to him as the last bit of grogginess was shocked out of him. He didn't live any where near the ocean. The unfamiliar taste of the salty ocean was left lingering in his mouth just as his thoughts in his head.

As the sudden shock began to leave his aching body a new thought dawned on him "Where the hell am I?". He was about to begin a search for his answers when a voice appeared in his head. _You are were ever I desire you to be"_ This immediately lead Matt to believe that he was going insane and this was all just a part of it.

"_Matt I have read into your mind and I know what it is you truly want_" He let these those words sit in his head for a while"_What you want is adventure, a break from the normal and ordinary world and from the trails that have been walked so often that the green grass has withered and died_"Matt had two questions one why would this witch help him when he could have sworn she wanted to kill him earlier and did she have that power? "_You are an open book to me child and yes I do admit that me helping you is strange, but you see I have something to gain from all this_" His palms began to sweat and he hoped this wouldn't cost him much like say his soul? "

"_I to have grown terribly bored with the normal everyday life, but I am unable to travel with these weary bones of mine despite my appearance I am actually quite older than any human should be. As such I chose you to take the journey for me and I will observe you and perhaps even give you advice...Think of it as T.V. For a witch"_

"Wait you want me to become your entertainment?"

"Yes and It would be best if you kept your voice down only you can hear me and we don't want the locales thinking your crazy"

"so im already at a new world or whatever" He took another glance out towards the ocean and all seemed normal except... "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" A mighty fish rose from the deap as tall as a small mountain and much bigger than any whale would ever grow. Despite the large distance between them it still appeared humongous to him.

"hey witch you still there?" he was wondering if she knew what he just saw, but after there was no response he assumed what ever connection that they had had been cut. He looked inland and saw smoke and hoping he could find some people to help him unaware it would be the place of a major change in his life.

He walked for about a mile before he began to hear the screams at first it was barley audible,but it began to increase, his speed along with it until he was finally at a full blown sprint just hoping he could help however it was.

When he arrived he was horrified of what he saw a band of actual pirates were ransacking the town taking women and setting fire to the townspeople's homes. He heard another loud shriek much like the ones that led him there and once again took off in the direction he heard it from. When he got to the place he saw a pirate dragging off a little girl that couldn't be older than eight. Terrified of the lanky man dragging her he swallowed his fear and charged aiming for the pirate in hope of rescuing the girl.

The lanky pirate was caught off guard as the young man rammed his shoulder into his side sending him to the ground. Knowing the man wouldn't be happy when he got back up he decided to try and capitalize on his success quickly he kicked the short sword away from his reach and started raining down a number of punches to the mans head in hopes of knocking him out. When he finally got him with the sixth blow his knuckles were beginning to go red and felt swore. He glanced back to the sword he had kicked earlier picked it up having a feeling that it would soon come in handy. Giving it a few practice swings he slid into the sheath that he now wore on his side.

He wasn't that worried about the moral implications of killing someone at that point after all they gave up their humanity when they chose to rape and pillage he believed. He looked at the frieghtened child unsure of what he could say.'Damn I can't just say everything will be alright' so he finally just settled on "You go hide I'll do what I can to help the others" and left not noticing the small smile appear on her face before she ran off saying a silent "thank you".

Matt came to a small group of the pirates dragging of a women while someone who appeared to be her husband was fighting desperately against the two holding him back. Matt guessed that this man would help in the fight rushed again this time using his element of surprise stabbed the sword into a rather burley looking man hoping to take him out first. His effort was rewarded with a spray of blood and a loud yell as the man slid off the blade. As the man fell he lunged toward his next target aiming for his jugular with a quick slash. The pirate recovered more quickly than he had hoped an his blade met Matt's a loud clash. 'Crap I can't match this guy for strength!' he thought desperately of a way to break the dead lock while still keeping himself relativity unharmed. The pressure suddenly vanished at the end of the sword and he saw his opponent fall face forward into the dirt with a short sword stuck in his back. The husband reached down ripped it back out then turned is eyes on the one who still held his wife. Matt followed his gaze ,but his heart sank when he saw that the once brutal fighting had turned into a hostage situation.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you make one move I won't hesitate to kill her" His point was made clear as a thin bead of red dribbled from the shallow cut on her neck. Fights were one thing ,but now he had another life depending on his decisions and fatigue was begging to set in on him. As things were looking there worst a strange thing flew and smashed into the mans head freeing up the hostage. Matt looked in the direction of whatever it was that he saw flying came from and saw the strangest group of people he ever saw in his fifteen year life.

A very tall skelington with an afro wearing purple suit and holding a matching cane

Another wore nothing, but a very bright Hawien T-shirt and blue speedos. His light blue hair was curving up and he had a metal nose

A little animal walking up right had a short pair of pants, back pack and pink hat with a large X on it with holes so its antlers could come out. His face was centered by a large blue nose.

Next was a beautiful women wearing a blue tank top and form fitting jeans,her long black hair gave her a mysterious look.

An orange haired women wore a horizontally stripped blue and white shirt with tan shorts she held a long blue metal staff.

A man with a very long nose stood with his legs trembling slightly dressed in brown overalls with a brown bandanna covering his black curly hair

A blond man with a curly eyebrow was casually smoking a cigarette. His black suit practically screamed suave.

Right next to him stood a green haired man dressed in an open blue button up shirt with black pants and a rather large green sash holding three swords a dark green bandanna was tied on his arm and the open shirt showed a fatal looking scar.

In the middle of them all was a young man with black hair and a small scar just under his left eye. He wore a red vest, blue cut shorts and a straw hat rested on his hair. His hand stretched back as it returned to normal showing that it was what saved the mans wife earlier.

All of these people had one thing in common....They looked pissed.

A/N: Wow I didn't expect to get another chapter out so quick I am working very hard on this story so please review. I will try to keep getting the chapters longer each time.


End file.
